The World: Aincrad
by DemonicRa
Summary: Kite and BlackRose's quest/date is cut short by a warning from Aura: a man from a parallel world has taken the means to create Data Bugs. Kite and BlackRose team up with Kirito and Asuna to defeat him. During the quest, BlackRose and Asuna get intimate and form a strong bond. Story is inspired by Santystuff's picture "Black Rose and Asuna".


It had been two months since Kite and the .hackers defeated Morganna and saved the Lost Ones. Kite and his friends could play The World, a massively popular VRMMO game that is enjoyed by people all over the world. Kite decided to send his friend and partner an email, asking her to meet up in Mac Anu, the Delta server of The World, and go on a quest. He logged in and gated to Mac Anu, appearing before the Chaos Gate. He took a deep breath, nervous about this particular quest. It was called 'Fated Duo', a quest that can only be undertaken by parties of two. The prize at the end was a special event-only weapon, a Twin Blade weapon that could be combined to become a Heavy Blade weapon. It was here that he wanted to confess his feelings for BlackRose.

Kite's is a young, blue-haired boy dressed mostly in red clothing, sort of like a jump suit with a sack worn on his back, and a red hat. His wave symbol consists of two tattoos on his cheeks. There were two short swords sheathed at his sides. Though invisible, he wore the Bracelet of Twilight, a powerful item that allowed him to do things normally impossible in the game. A moment later, BlackRose gated into Mac Anu, grinning brightly to Kite. "That quest better be good, Kite!" She greeted. BlackRose is a dark-skinned girl with numerous symbols around her body. She has pink hair and a revealing set of reddish-violet armor, a bikini top, gauntlets on her arms, and skin-tight pants. She wore a large two-handed sword on her back.

Kite smiled and added her to his party, to which she accepted. "It's the Fated Duo quest. I thought we could clear it and get that special weapon." He informed her. BlackRose appeared to be surprised. "Th-that quest that only couples are taking?" She asked, a slight shade of pink covering her cheeks. Kite looked off to the side, embarrassed. "Yeah..." He confirmed. BlackRose turned away as well, appearing depressed. "Wouldn't you rather clear it with someone like Terajima Ryoko?" She asked. Kite turned back to her and smiled warmly. "When I first heard about this quest, you came to mind." He explained. BlackRose looked back to him, surprised with a deeper blush on her cheeks. She then smiled brightly. "Well of course! Who else but me is going to keep you out of trouble?" She cheered. Kite chuckled. The two headed over to the Chaos Game, and Kite selected the Area Keywords: Chosen Passionate Twin Hills. Once selected, they were gated to the area.

They arrived in a large and open grassy field, both nervous and considering this an impromptu first date. They shared a brief glance before starting out. Kite explained the details of the quest, and BlackRose followed along intently. She knew everything about it, discussing it with her friends at school, and having already planned to invite Kite to this very quest before Terajima Ryoko or Natsume could invite him first. Half of her decided they wouldn't, since Terajima Ryoko used a Heavy Ax and not a Heavy Blade, she wouldn't put it past the girl to take the opportunity to charm Kite during a duo quest.

It was a short trip to the entrance to the dungeon. Once inside, a portly event NPC gave them instructions. "Thank you for playing The World. Here in this couples' dungeon, you must have absolute faith and trust in each other. Your play data has been scanned to determine your compatibility to make this dungeon as fun as possible." It announced. Kite and BlackRose blushed. "So if we clear it, we'll be compatible as a couple?" Kite asked. BlackRose looked between him and the NPC, seeking answers. The NPC continued. "Your time playing together, amount of times you traded, buffed, and healed one another, and so forth are taken into consideration. In this dungeon, players take turns guiding their partner, and depending on the compatibility, the dungeon's path will change to make the partner either correct or incorrect. If the compatibility is too low, you will be sent right back here." It explained. BlackRose and Kite steeled themselves, completely confident in their compatibility.

Kite and BlackRose proceeded into the first room. In the center, the words 'Ladies First' were written. There were three paths to take, one in each direction. Kite gave her a reassuring smile. "Which way, BlackRose?" He asked. BlackRose blushed and smiled to him. "Akira. My offline name is Akira." She finally gave him her offline name. Kite opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by BlackRose's finger on his lips. She gave him a playful wink. "Tell me offline, okay?" She asked. Kite smiled and nodded in agreement. BlackRose stepped away from him and looked between the different paths. "Okay...which way do we go...?" She wondered. Kite smiled, bemused. "You always rely on your gut instincts. Which way are they telling you to go?" He told her. BlackRose looked back at him and winked. "Onward." She ordered. Kite followed her forward. In the following room was a set of stairs, leading them to a lower level.

In the proceeding floors, the two didn't find any enemies, so it was more like a comfortable stroll in an old castle while they chatted away. Kite and BlackRose managed to find the proper way every time, proving the strength of their bond. They eventually reach the massive floating Gott statue at the bottom of the dungeon. They open the chest and find the Dual Blades 'Fated Duo', two short blades with square slots on the sides that appear to match. Kite tests this and clips them together. A wave of energy overtakes the blades and reforms them into the Heavy Blade 'Fated Duo'. Kite smiles and hands the sword to his partner, which she gratefully accepts and deposits into her inventory.

Kite and BlackRose stood there, looking nervous and flustered. "We did it." BlackRose observed. Kite nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed. They nervously laughed, looking anywhere but at each other. BlackRose grit her teeth, roughly grabbed Kite's upper arms, and pulled him into a fierce kiss, squeezing her eyes shut. Kite was stunned, his cheeks burning. They were, in reality, sitting behind computers so they couldn't physically feel any kissing, but it was enough to convey feelings. Kite put his hands on BlackRose's hips and returned her affections in earnest, much to her delight. They ended it after a moment and gazed at one another. BlackRose giggled. "We did it." She repeated herself. Kite nodded. "Yeah."

Their surroundings began to flicker and crack. Kite and BlackRose were alarmed and moved back to back, drawing their weapons and scanning for enemies. "A Data Bug?" BlackRose asked. Kite said nothing, waiting for the cause to appear. From a shimmering multi-colored portal floated through a pale girl with long white hair, a flowing white gown, and an infinity symbol around her neck. Kite and BlackRose faced the girl as she landed before them. "Aura!" They called in unison. The girl nodded. "Kite. BlackRose. It is good to see you again." Aura greeted them with a small smile. Kite and BlackRose sheathed their blades. Aura was no enemy, but the goddess of The World and network in general.

BlackRose pointed to their surroundings with a wry smile on her face. "Nice entrance." She joked. Aura shook her head. "This is not my doing. A man from another world, a parallel world whose network is linked like ours, is trying to invade. He has already taken the means to create Data Bugs and has infected a boss monster in their VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. That world is already in turmoil, waiting for their heroes to save them." Aura explained, leaving Kite and BlackRose utterly shocked. Aura closed her eyes, and the flickering halted by her will. Kite stepped forward, a hero in his own right. "What do we do?" He asked her. Aura reopened her eyes and spoke. "I can send you to Aincrad, the setting of Sword Art Online, and block this man, Sugou, from seeing you while you are there. Find Kirito and Asuna, and work with them to defeat the Data Bug. I will use that as an opportunity to erase the existence of our world from his servers, and prevent him or anyone else from coming here ever again." Aura explained her plan. Kite and BlackRose looked to one another, determination in their eyes. They faced Aura and nodded. "Let's do it." BlackRose said, ready for another adventure. Aura nodded. "Thank you. My powers will be limited there until the battle, but your Bracelet will still have its full effectiveness." She explained. Kite nodded, rubbing his wrist. Rings appeared around BlackRose and Kite, as though they were gating. "Good luck, .hackers." Aura bid them.

Kite and BlackRose were gated to the 48th floor, Lindarth, of Aincrad. Lindarth is a medieval village-town themed city, with a rural and tranquil atmosphere. They stood in front of the Teleport Gate. Kite and BlackRose looked around, then noticed something quite new. "Kite! It's like we're in the game!" BlackRose cried, putting her hands together and actually feeling them. Kite nodded, not at all surprised. "Tsukasa mentioned how he could feel his PC-Body after being sent into the game, so I expected something like this." He explained. BlackRose gave him an annoyed look before looking around once more, attracting some unwanted attention due to their unusual appearances. Kite approached a group of adventurers and gave them a friendly greeted.

"Hello, my friend and I are looking for Kirito and Asuna. Have you seen them around?" He asked. They looked to one another before looking to Kite warily. "Kirito the Black Swordsman? The beater?" The lead man, dressed in a long gray robe, asked. BlackRose looked confused. "Beater? Like he beats on things all the time?" She wondered. The party looked confused as well. "Beta cheater." A girl in the back clarified, almost annoyed. The lead man sighed. "He's at Lisbeth's Smith Shop in the southern district. He's normally with Asuna." He informed the two. Kite smiled. "Thank you for your help." He said politely. The man smiled weakly. "Good luck. I'm not sure what you two need them for, but it must be desperate." He told them before leading his party away. Kite and BlackRose departed as well, heading in the direction the man indicated.

The two .hackers were amazed by the location. "Kite, doesn't that look like a ceiling?" BlackRose said, pointing upwards. Kite looked up and saw it. "Yeah." He looked ahead and waved his hand from up to down as he's seen other people do, bringing up SAO's menu interface. "Floor 48? So this game is about scaling floors..." Kite observed. BlackRose did the same and went over the various options. "Our gear shows up, but it looks weird. I guess it wasn't originally intended to be here, right?" She mused. Kite nodded. "Most likely. Our outfits looks out of place. Aura must have transferred everything here and prevented this game's filters from deleting our gear right away." He theorized. He checked his stats, skills, and party, confirming everything as normal. "Data Drain is still possible, like Aura said, and if this Kirito and Asuna are good enough to be recognized as this world's heroes, we should be fine." He assured his partner. BlackRose nodded and smiled.

After a bit of wandering, they arrived at Lisbeth's Smith Shop, just in time to see a boy with short black hair and a girl with long light-brown hair. "Kirito and Asuna!" BlackRose called, seeing their names above their heads for a moment. The duo looked to her, confused. Kirito wore black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He had a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. Asuna's attire consisted of a red and white sleeveless robe, a red skirt, and red and white boots.

Asuna smiled. "May we be of assistance?" She kindly asked. Kite stepped forward. "Could we speak somewhere in private? There's a situation, and we've been sent to help you with it." He began. Kirito looked skeptical. "A situation? You're the ones people have been talking about. I've never seen equipment like that, and you have your weapons out all the time." He shot at them. BlackRose looked angry. "What did you say? We came all the way from The World, our first date, to stop the Data Bug that Sugou guy took, and this is the thanks we get?!" She raged. Kite sighed in exasperation. Kirito and Asuna looked surprised. "Sugou? My father's employee?" Asuna asked. Kirito narrowed his eyes. "Data Bug? That's what they said the boss was called." He mentioned. Kite looked to him. "Green and blue data plates on his body, glitched HP meter and can't take damage?" He asked for clarification. Kirito nodded. Asuna clapped her hands together. "Let's step inside Lisbeth's shop to figure this out." She suggested.

Kite, BlackRose, Kirito, and Asuna talked at great length about the situation in the shop. It was empty save those four as Asuna had the means to close it to the public. Kirito shook his head in disbelief. "Other worlds? No way. I'm not buying any of this." He told them. BlackRose's temper flared again. "So what?! WE can stop the Data Bug! We can save your Lost Ones from their comas!" She barked. Asuna put her hand up. "Lost Ones? Those defeated in SAO don't end up in comas, they really die." She clarified. Kite and BlackRose look horrified. "What...?" Kite spoke. Kirito saw their looks and realized that they had no idea. Given their appearances, and the fact that they couldn't match their real world appearances, he was beginning to believe them. BlackRose looked to Kite, sad and desperate. "We have to help them." She insisted. Kite shook his head sadly. "We can't. We were sent to stop the Data Bug. Aura said this world has already chosen its heroes, and it's not us, it's them, Kirito and Asuna." He reminded her. BlackRose looked down. "Right..." She agreed. Asuna gave her a sympathetic look. "This Aura sounds amazing. If she says we'll save everyone, then we will." She assured the girl. BlackRose gave her a sad smile. "She's never been wrong before." She agreed. BlackRose moved forward and wrapped her arms around Asuna, surprising the girl. She sighed and returned BlackRose's hug. Kite and Kirito chuckled, watching a new friendship blossom.

The four left and used the Teleport Gate to go to the 59th floor, Marten. Marten is a large urban city, which has a large number of buildings built compactly, and with narrow alleyways between the buildings. Once there, Kite and BlackRose quickly looked around. "It's kind of looks like Mac Anu!" BlackRose cheered. Kite nodded. "Yes, it does. This world can be so beautiful. Why anyone would make it an arena for such a terrible game...it's an insult to the game itself." He said. Kirito looked to him and gave a bemused smile. "You're an avid gamer, too?" He asked. Kite looked to him and smiled. "Kinda, thanks to my friend Orca." He replied. Kirito chuckled. "Kite, BlackRose, and Orca, those are some odd names." He commented. Before BlackRose could blow up at him, Asuna gave him a gentle tap on his back. "Behave, they're our guests from another world." She scolded him. Kite chuckled. "It's okay. I'm curious about this world, too." He said. The four walked off together to gather information on the quest. Kite explained a bit about The World and the Wave symbols he and BlackRose wore, fascinating the swordsman. The lack of magic-use in SAO baffled Kite, but it was interesting to him as well.

After discussing the quest with some players Kirito knew well, they determined they needed a randomized event item, and had to figure out how to activate it to open the doors to the Data Bug boss. "It looks like the chest randomly appears in Marten." Asuna observed. Kirito nodded. Asuna clapped her hands together. "Let's split up and search for it. Kirito, you go with Kite, and I'll go with BlackRose." She suggested. BlackRose grinned. "Yeah! I want to know all about this place, too. Kite and I can trade stories when we get back to Mac Anu." She agreed. Kite smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He agreed. Kirito shrugged. "This isn't a sight-seeing tour, you know. Did these guys really stop god AI's back in their world?" He wondered aloud. Asuna sighed. "Kirito, lighten up." She told him. Kite looked to him in all seriousness. "I understand how bad things look right now, but you still need to take breaks and have fun, or you'll be too tired when you really need to fight." He informed him. Kirito gave him a skeptical look. Kite merely smiled. "I speak from experience. Come on, let's find the chest." He said, turning about and walking away. Kirito caught up with him and took the lead, having explored Marten already. Thus, Kite and BlackRose were left alone, giggling at Kite and Kirito's exchange.

Asuna lead BlackRose around town, pointing out different landmarks and locations in the process. BlackRose noticed the ring on Asuna's finger and inquired about it. "That's such a pretty ring. I wish we had equip items like that in The World." She complimented. Asuna blushed and smiled fondly at it. "It's...a wedding ring." She clarified. BlackRose was surprised. "Wedding ring? Wait, Kirito?" She said. Asuna smiled to her and nodded. "Just in-game though. Though, maybe someday, offline too." She told her friend. BlackRose blushed. "I wish you two luck." She smiled. Asuna gave her a teasing look. "What about you and Kite? I have a feeling about you two." BlackRose was taken aback. "Wha- me and Kite?" She composed herself and gave a small smile. "Aura brought us here in the middle of our first date, a couple's quest in The World. We just had our first kiss, too. In our game, we can't really feel what our PC-Bodies, avatars, feel, but it was still nice." She informed her friend. Asuna giggled. "Then let's clear this quest and get you back to your date, BlackRose." She cheered. BlackRose giggled. "Yeah! I can't let Terajima Ryoko put the moves on him before I can." She declared. Asuna gave her an odd look. "You too? I swear, more and more girls fawn over Kirito. He even has a cousin that I might have to be worried about. It's like he's going for the harem ending." Asuna told her, annoyed. BlackRose nodded. "Terajima Ryoko, Natsume, I might've even seen Gardenia giving him that look." BlackRose shared Asuna's troubles. "I don't think I have to worry about Rachel and Helba, though." She pondered a moment. The two bonded over their shared boyfriend woes. "Harem ending. Hah!" They said in unison.

After a short while, Asuna and BlackRose came upon the event chest in an alley. They opened it to find an odd item. "This kind of looks like..." BlackRose began, picking it up and looking it over with Asuna. "A man's..." Asuna continued. She scanned the item and her fears were confirmed. "A double-sided strap-on dildo." She confirmed. It had a black base and red shaft. BlackRose blushed fiercely, tossing the item back in the chest and slamming it closed. "No one told me this was that sort of game!" She shouted. Asuna maintained her composure. "It isn't, such actions have severe penalties if consent is not given." She informed her partner. BlackRose stood up, still flustered. "Then why is THAT the event item?!" She demanded, exasperated. Asuna read the event clue and blushed. "Two girls must bond in love's embrace." She read. BlackRose was bewildered.

"What..." She was dumbfounded. Asuna nodded.

"Then we..." BlackRose began a thought. Asuna again nodded.

The two girls screamed in embarrassment. "That pervert, Sugou!" BlackRose raged. Asuna looked away, trying to think of a plan. BlackRose looked to Asuna. "I mean, at one point or another, girls think about what it would be like to be with another girl, right?" He suggested. Asuna looked to her, surprised. She blushed and gave a small smile. "I guess, and you are pretty. I like your tattoos." She commented. BlackRose smiled weakly. "You look like a princess." She complimented the girl. BlackRose stomped her foot on the ground. "At least he can't see us, right? Aura made sure of it. That should cover you and Kirito, too." She explained. BlackRose took the risque event item out of the chest and quickly put it in her inventory, fondly looking at the listing for 'Fated Duo' for a brief moment before closing it out and following Asuna to a nearby hotel.

BlackRose and Asuna arrived in their room, nervous and flustered. "I...I've never done it. My first kiss was with Kite a couple of hours ago, and like I said, we couldn't physically feel it." BlackRose admitted. Asuna gave her a reassuring smile. "I've done it with Kirito before in SAO, I can help you." She offered. BlackRose's blush deepened. "You have?! What was it like?" She asked, very curious. Asuna laughed nervously. "When you're with someone you care about, it's the best feeling in the world." She regaled, thinking fondly on her boyfriend. BlackRose continued to blush, imagining herself with Kite.

They decided to contact the boys and inform them of their discovery, mostly. Kite's voice came through a menu speaker. "You found the item? That's great!" He applauded them. BlackRose was uncertain. "It says that we have to bond...as girls...to activate it." She explained. Kirit's voice came through. "That shouldn't be a problem, Asuna can make friends pretty easily." He sounded nonchalant. Asuna narrowed her eyes, and reminded herself that he didn't know the whole situation. BlackRose hurriedly suggested another option. "Kite! What about the bracelet? Maybe you can use Gate Hacking or something to punch through?" She was hopeful. Kite wasn't certain. "Gate Hacking only works with Virus Cores and Chaos Gates, and I'm not certain it would even work on the Transport Gates here. This world is far too different from ours for us to efficiently work around the rules like in The World." He informed her, much to her dismay. Asuna gave her a reassuring smile, making her feel better. "Just leave BlackRose to me, we'll be bonding in no time." She assured the boys. Kirito's voice came through first. "We'll leave it to you then. I'll spar with Kite in the meantime, teach him how combat works in SAO." He informed them. Kite liked the idea. "Sounds good. Your dual-wielding style looks interesting." The two boys began to talk amongst themselves, so Asuna and BlackRose closed out the chat.

They faced one another, uncertain of how to proceed. "So..." BlackRose began. Asuna giggled. "You're cute. You act so ill-tempered, but you're really shy." She praised the girl. BlackRose was at a loss for words. Asuna stepped closer and wrapped her arm around BlackRose's waist. "Let me take the lead for now. I've only ever been with Kirito, but I know what girls like." She suggested. BlackRose nodded. "Okay..." She relented, leaning her head forward and closing her eyes. Asuna giggled and did the same, gently touching their lips together. A tingle shot through both girls, liking it more than they thought. BlackRose put her hand on the back of Asuna's neck and pulled the girl closer, wanting to taste more of her. Asuna felt the same, parting her lips and sticking her tongue in BlackRose's mouth. The .hacker surprised, but went along with it, quite aroused by the adult kiss already.

Their lips parted from one another, and Asuna stepped back. BlackRose was confused, until she saw Asuna wave her hand to bring up her menu. Blushing, she went into her equipment loadout and unequipped her attire piece by piece. BlackRose was transfixed by the beauty stripping herself to nothing, exposing her soft skin to the girl from another world. Asuna smiled bashfully. "Your turn." She prompted BlackRose to follow suit. The spell was broken. "Ah, right!" BlackRose did the same, un-equipping her attire and baring herself to another person for the first time. Even though it wasn't her real body, it still felt real and embarrassing. She drew the event item from her inventory and looked it over. Asuna giggled and walked over to her. "Not so fast, we're not there yet. It'll cost more than HP if we tried that right now." She informed the girl. BlackRose gave her an annoyed look. "How am I supposed to know that?! Sex ed didn't cover toys." She defended her lack of experience. Asuna giggled once more and took her hand. "Then Asuna-sensei will make up for their glaring oversight." She told her, leading her over to the bed.

Asuna laid BlackRose on the bed with her head on the pillow and began to kiss her again, straddling her on her hands and knees, with one knee between BlackRose's legs. She ran her hand along BlackRose's body, delicately massaging her breast and feeling how erect her nipples had become, making the girl moan into the kiss. Asuna leaned up and giggled. "Such cute sounds you're making." She teased. BlackRose frowned childishly. Asuna giggled and gave her another quick peck on her lips. "Now, do to me what I do to you." She gently instructed, sliding her hand down BlackRose's toned stomach to rest on top of her damp and warm pussy. BlackRose gasped, feeling the tender contact. She did as Asuna instructed and placed her hand on top of the girl's sensitive place, gaining a soft moan her.

Asuna began to gently rub BlackRose' pussy, making the girl more aroused by the second. BlackRose mirrored the action while spreading her legs wider, wanting to give her better access. They continued to massage one another, gazing their clits and moaning. BlackRose's body was shocked by the new experience, having never even masturbated before. As such, she reached her limit before Asuna and climaxed, crying out arching her back forward and feeling waves of ecstasy flow through her. BlackRose bunched the blankets in both hands as she felt her orgasm wash over her, falling flat after a few moments and gasping, feeling completely drained. Asuna smiled warmly, still worked up, especially after watching BlackRose orgasm. She leaned down and kissed the girl for a moment and smiled at her. "How was it?" She asked in a soft tone. BlackRose smiled weakly. "Amazing." She replied. "You didn't get that far, right? Hang on, I'll-" She began, but was stopped by Asuna. "Don't worry about me, I'm the teacher here." She assured the girl. BlackRose smiled lovingly at the girl, no longer seeing this as an event to be cleared, and Asuna felt the same.

Asuna sat on her legs and grabbed the strap-on, looking it over. BlackRose leaned up and watched her. "So...we're using that now?" She asked, uncertain. Asuna gave her a sweet smile. "You'll put it on, and I'll ride you. This item will transmit the sensations to you, so it's like this is a part of you." She explained. BlackRose blushed nervously. Asuna ran her tongue along the toy, making it wet. It had no taste, but it was still arousing for her to lick. Kirito never complained about her skills in this area. BlackRose watched her, enjoying the sight. Asuna noticed her gaze and grinned. She moved closer and offered the toy. Still uncertain, she sat up and tentatively licked the toy, tasting Asuna on it. Asuna joined her in licking the toy, both girls enjoying themselves. Satisfied that it was safe for the inexperienced girl to use, Asuna leaned down and began to slip the toy onto BlackRose like a pair of panties. BlackRose laid back down and prepared herself. Asuna stopped and moved forward, her face between BlackRose's thighs. She ran her tongue along the girl's wet pussy, making her cry out in pleasure. Asuna delighted in BlackRose's juices, and wanted to stay there for a while longer. Satisfied that she was wet enough, she gently pushed the back end into her, making BlackRose moan in pleasure. Asuna managed to get it entirely in BlackRose and affixed properly, watching as the girl pants, her lovely chest rising and falling with each breath.

Asuna wrapped her fingers around the shaft of the plastic toy, making BlackRose squeak in surprise. She leaned up and looked down. "I felt that!" She exclaimed. Asuna giggled. "I told you, you'll feel what a boy would feel in this situation." The girl reminded her. BlackRose smiled weakly. "Right..." She said. Asuna began to pump her hand up and down, sending jolts of pleasure through BlackRose's body. She winced, enjoying the feeling. Asuna giggled. "Hmm... how should I teach you now?" She playfully wondered. BlackRose was never one to take such actions. She was strong and stubborn. She was also stronger than Asuna, with her Heavy Blade class traditionally stronger than Asuna's equivalence as a Blade Master. She grinned, putting her hand on Asuna's. "Just do what Kirito likes, Asuna. Make it good, because today, you're my girlfriend." She ordered the girl. Asuna grinned as well. "Of course, darling." She replied, liking this change of pace more than she anticipated. BlackRose moved and sat against the wall. Asuna moved with her and lowered herself, licking up the length of BlackRose's shaft and making the girl moan. She wrapped her lips around the head and moved down, taking the shaft all the way into her mouth. BlackRose cried out in pleasure. Asuna bobbed her head up and down, loving the sounds that came from BlackRose. Her moans and cries were pleasant to the girl.

Asuna sat up, seeing the desperate need in BlackRose's eyes matching her own. She stood up and lowered herself over the toy. BlackRose put her hands on Asuna's waist, helping her down onto her lap. The girls moaned as the toy began entering Asuna. When she was fully impaled on the story, the girls cried out and held onto one another tightly with Asuna's legs wrapped around BlackRose. Asuna looked down and planted another kiss on BlackRose' soft lips, allowing the girl to taste herself. With just a smile, she rose up, wincing at the pleasure, before going back down faster. She continued her pattern, going faster and harder than before. BlackRose couldn't barely handle it, feeling things she normally wouldn't be able to. Asuna felt amazing to her. She held onto the girl, beginning to push into Asuna from below to meet her actions. Given how Asuna was worked up from before, and all the new sensations BlackRose felt, it didn't take many thrusts before they climaxed together.

BlackRose gazed up at Asuna, panting heavily. Asuna was equally out of breath and smiled at the otherworldly girl. "Still no quest message. Looks like we have to keep going." She observed. BlackRose grinned and nodded. "We do. Looks like you're my girlfriend for a while longer." She said. Asuna giggled. "So I am. As a gift, perhaps you could take me somewhere that Kirito hasn't?" She offered, slowly lifting herself up, and sending small shocks of pleasure to herself and BlackRose. Before she could do anything else, BlackRose put her hands on Asuna's ass and pulled her close. She ran her tongue along Asuna's pussy, lapping up the girl's nectar. She was tired of being nervous, and wanted to try things. She enjoyed Asuna's taste, much to her surprise. Asuna moaned, both surprised and delighted by BlackRose's initiative.

Asuna regretfully pushed BlackRose away, allowing her to lower herself onto the toy. This time, she aimed for her ass, wincing as the toy entered her. BlackRose was uncertain once more, but trusted Asuna. Both girls cried out as the toy completely entered her. BlackRose giggled, hooking one arm beneath Asuna's leg, and reaching behind with her other hand to hold Asuna's ass. "He hasn't been here, huh? He's missing out." She commented. Asuna weakly smiled. "His loss is your gain, right darling?" She asked. BlackRose grinned and nodded. They shared another brief kiss, allowing Asuna the chance to taste her own juices. She rose up and slid down, crying out in pleasure. BlackRose busied herself by licking and sucking on Asuna's breast as she helped the girl move up and down. Asuna and BlackRose were still somewhat sensitive from before, so their pleasure multiplied. Asuna had to admit that BlackRose had a talent for love, and that Kite was the luckiest guy of his world. BlackRose could feel her limit being reached, so she went on an offensive. She gently bit and pulled on Asuna's nipple and bucked into her from below. With one final cry, both girls reached their orgasm. Asuna wrapped her arms around BlackRose and held her in a warm embrace as she came.

A faint glow began to emit from the event item. Asuna weakly got up and sat on the bed. The toy vanished and reformed into a large key. It fell unceremoniously on the bed between BlackRose's legs. She picked up and looked it over. "So we use this on that gate, right?" She asked. Asuna nodded. BlackRose gave her a clever smirk. "We could get dressed and meet the boys, or we could continue bond." She offered their options. Asuna grinned. "I feel like I hardly know you." She made up a weak excuse. The girl began to laugh. BlackRose quickly placed the key in her inventory and pushed Asuna onto the bed, planting a warm and passionate kiss on her lips. "It's a shame we can't continue like that without the event item." She lamented. Asuna giggled. "We can. Just rub us together, it should feel amazing." Asuna corrected her. BlackRose smiled brightly. She pushed herself off of Asuna and watched as the girl rolled onto her side and spread her legs apart. BlackRose took the hint and put herself between her legs, draping one over her shoulder and lifting the girl's hips. She pushed their pussies together and sent a shockwave of ecstasy through them both.

BlackRose ground their hips together, building heat and pleasure between them that neither girl thought possible. The girl continued to rub against her temporary girlfriend, unable and unwilling to stop. Seeing the calm and composed girl in the throes of passion was exciting for BlackRose. She reached down and cupped one of her breasts, kneading it in her hand. No matter where she touched, Asuna was soft and smooth. Kirito was the luckiest guy of his world. A part of them wanted to keep the other for themselves. Asuna gave a sly grin and reached towards BlackRose and finding her erect clit. She began to gently rub it, sending further jolts of pleasure into the girl. With one final cry, she climaxed, setting Asuna off and giving her release.

BlackRose collapsed beside Asuna, panting heavily and smiling. She rolled onto her side and faced her partner. Asuna did the same and put her hand between them. BlackRose put her hand on top of hers, and they laced their fingers together. A thought occurred to Asuna. "Does it count if it's online?" She wondered. BlackRose giggled. "I kind of want it to count, at least for now." She admitted. Asuna blushed, not expecting that response, and smiled. "Me too." She admitted her feelings as well. They came together and kissed once more, wishing their 'event' would never end.

The cuddled for a while longer before regretfully re-equipping their gear and leaving the hotel hand in hand. BlackRose mentioned that it was convenient that they didn't have to clean up, their bodies and the room cleaned of any juices they made. Once outside, Asuna began to giggle to herself, a funny thought coming to her. BlackRose gave her an amused look. "What's so funny?" She asked. Asuna looked to her friend. "I think it was more exciting to sleep with you than with Kirito. Girls really are more soft and generous." She explained. BlackRose blushed as Asuna continued. "Kirito may have to start worrying about me finding my own harem. I'll seduce Lisbeth, Silica, and his cousin in no time." She boasted. They briefly laughed. "Yeah, I'll have Terajima Ryoko, Natsume, and Gardenia eating out of my hands. Kite would be lucky to join me." She cheered. The girls laughed once more, heading to the designated spot to rejoin Kite and Kirito.

The four met again in front of a fountain. BlackRose presented the large copper key to the boys. Kirito took it and scanned. "We have the location. Kite and I gathered supplies, so we're good to go if you are." Kirito told them. BlackRose and Asuna nodded with determination. Together, they set out beyond the town. They were lead to a small structure, resembling the dungeon entrances of The World. Kite instinctively prepared to use a Fairy Orb before remembering that it wasn't his world. He had to laugh at his own foolishness. BlackRose had a similar thought and realized what made Kite laugh, joining his laughter. Kirito and Asuna gave them odd looks. "So, how did you two activate the event item to get the key?" Kirito inquired. BlackRose and Asuna stood still, fighting back their blushes and trying to think of a good explanation. "Food. We ate food." BlackRose stated. Asuna nodded. "Like girls at a mall." She added. Kite and Kirito shared glances, and decided to leave it be. Kirito held up the key. A faint light overtook it and it flew into the keyhole, opening the gate for them to enter. BlackRose and Asuna shared their own glance, lightly blushing and briefly holding hands as they followed Kite and Kirito.

The four entered the dungeon, wary of their surroundings. A loud roar announced four large armored lizards charging after them. They drew their weapons and charged in kind. "Staccatto!" Kite called his attack, triggering his multi-slash attack and defeating one of the monsters. "BlackRose, our skills still work!" He told her. BlackRose nodded and brought her weapon up. "Death Bringer!" She called her own skill, bringing her large sword down on an enemy and destroying it. Kirito and Asuna cleared away the remaining two enemies, and the four pressed on.

After several floors of powerful foes, and a few healing and restorative items, the party entered a grand throne room. The cautiously moved forward, seeing a large armored demon-like being sitting on the throne. They stopped and draw their weapons, taking defensive stances. The being stood up from its throne, easily 8' tall with a large frame. He was covered in blue and green data plates. A Chaos Gate appeared between them. Kite and BlackRose glanced at one another. "Hold it off until Kite can bring Aura here!" BlackRose ordered Asuna and Kirito. They nodded and the three charged the boss. Kite held his hand out towards the gate, forming his bracelet. It started out simple, but blue and green layers began to form on top of one another, becoming more complex. "Gate Hack!" He called, streams of data firing out of the bracelet and striking the gate. In a flash of white light, Aura appeared in the room and the Chaos Gate vanished. "Now fight and break its protection." She gently ordered. A cloak of blue flames overtook Kite, his normal blades changing shape. He held them out, and one dark blade separated into three on each blade. Kite charged forth, slashing a blade in the air and sending a wave of azure flames at the demon. "Together!" He commanded.

"Starburst Stream!" Kirito called, his dual blades glowing blue as he unleashed a barrage of slashes. "Mother's Rosario!" Asuna called, her blade glowing red as she struck. "Calamity!" BlackRose leapt into the air and brought her blade down onto the boss. "Evil Twin!" Kite's blades, covered in azure flames, unleashed a combo of strikes onto the boss. Their combined attacks shattered its data protection, giving them the sign that it could be drained. They leapt back as Kite held his hand out and summoned the bracelet once more. "Data Drain!" Streams of data shot forward from the large bracelet, striking the boss and changing its form to a normal state. Kite's bracelet returned to its normal, invisible form as he stood ready. BlackRose equipped the Fated Duo as she and Asuna dashed forward, letting loose a combo of their skills clear out half of the boss' health together. BlackRose tossed her weapon to Kite, and he changed its shape to the twin blade form as he and Kirito landed the final blows. The words 'Quest Clear' briefly appeared before them.

The four gathered near Aura, BlackRose and Asuna giving one another a high five in celebration, smiling brightly. Kite's weapons returned to their normal form as the azure flames dissipated. Aura looked to each of them in turn. "Well done. Those defeated by the Data Bug will also be restored, as this world's creator never intended for this creature to be here." The AI goddess informed them. Asuna and Kirito looked surprised, but Kite and BlackRose were confident in this outcome. "As well, Sugou has lost the means to interfere in Sword Art Online until everyone is freed." She announced. Asuna looked grim. "Sugou. I always thought he was nice. Turns out he's a psycho." She commented. Aura nodded. "He is quite evil. You should be wary of him, he plans do not end here, and it is not our role to stop him." She confirmed. Kirito nodded. "We'll hand him, right Asuna?" He looked to his in-game wife. She smiled and nodded. Aura gave them a small smile. "I trust you will." She placed her faith in their abilities. "Kite. BlackRose. When you are ready, use that Chaos Gate to return to Mac Anu. This will sever the connection between the worlds." She informed them. BlackRose stepped forth. "Permanently? We'll never see Asuna and Kirito again?" She asked, worried. Aura gave a knowing smile. "Perhaps if events require a reunion, I could re-establish the link." She informed the girls. Kirito crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "Next time, we'll see this Mac Anu and take out some quest." He said. Kite chuckled. "Yeah, it should be fun." He agreed.

Asuna looked down a corridor. "Hey, there's treasure. Before you go, let's go see what it is." She looked to BlackRose, grinning. BlackRose understood the hint. "Yeah. You guys wait here, Asuna and I are gonna take a look." Before Kirito and Kite could protest, they ran off.

Asuna and BlackRose turned a corner, out of view of the boys and Aura. BlackRose pinned Asuna against the wall by grabbing onto her upper arms and passionately kissed her. Asuna put her hands on BlackRose's hips, trying to memorize everything about the girl from another world. The way she felt, smelled, tasted, sounded, the girls wanted to remember everything. They ended the kiss and gazed lovingly into one another's eyes, sharing unspoken words of affection. They embraced, hoping Aura would unite them again in the future. Reluctantly, they separated and opened the chest, finding only a small amount of Cor, the currency of Aincrad.

They rejoined the others, putting on brave faces. BlackRose, Kite, Asuna, and Kirito exchanged member addresses, curious to see what would happen when they left. "You're officially .hackers now!" BlackRose declared happily. Asuna smiled brightly, and Kirito was mused. ".hackers? That's your guild name?" He commented. BlackRose fumed. "It's our group name!" She barked. Asuna and Kite laughed.

Kite and BlackRose stepped before the Chaos Gate Aura summoned, steeling themselves. BlackRose looked back to Asuna, who gave her a secret wink. BlackRose smiled as rings overtook her, gating her back to her own world with Kite and Aura.

Kite and BlackRose arrived back in Mac Anu. Offline, they sat up in their chairs, regaining use of their bodies. BlackRose felt a distinct damp feeling between her legs and remembered her times with Asuna and sighed, yearning for her touch. "How are you feeling?" She asked her partner Kite. The boy smiled. "Fine." He told her. She gave him a playful wink. "Why don't we meet offline and finish our date? Asuna gave me some tips." She invited him out. Kite blushed, smiling. "I'd love to." He accepted. BlackRose didn't intend to go beyond kissing, this time.

Author's Notes: My first .hack and Sword Art Online story in one bundle. In all seriousness, I would pay good money for a real .hack/SAO crossover game.

This story was inspired by the art titled "Black Rose & Asuna" by Hentai Foundry user Santystuff. I saw it and had to get this in story form. With that picture and .hack/GU Last Recode dropping soon, it was my duty to get something done. In .hack, it takes place a couple of months after Cubia's defeat, and in SAO, it takes place sometime after Kirito and Asuna get married and before SAO is cleared and everyone awakens, save Asuna and the 300 Sugou victims.

For those curious, I included the part where Aura gives Kite some of Azure Kite's powers because it shows up in the non-canon .hack/XXXX (X-Force) manga when Kite and his party take on Cubia. I thought it was cool and wanted to include it.

With regards to Asuna and BlackRose, I wanted to try to stick close to how they actually are, while only changing enough to make some love happen. It is hinted that Asuna and Kirito have indeed shared a bed in SAO, so I wanted Asuna to teach BlackRose enough about it so BlackRose takes control of the situation with some knowledge of what to do. Indeed, my views on .hack and SAO are reflected here: .hack tops SAO. I wanted them to genuinely fall in love while also loving their respective male partners. Bear well in mind, if I do write another chapter, it's yuri all the way. Kite and Kirito get no on-paper action.

I hope you enjoy this story, and I thank you for reading.


End file.
